


it only takes a taste

by whoknowswhereweare



Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow, Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Unplanned Pregnancy, aka what i was meant to write considering i fucking WORK in a diner, diner au, implied abuse tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereweare/pseuds/whoknowswhereweare
Summary: Karen never imagined her life like this. A small-town waitress trapped in the mistake of an impulse-fueled marriage to her high-school sort-of boyfriend, she doesn't see any hope of her life ever changing and has begrudgingly accepted her fate.That is, until one drunken night becomes the catalyst for a series of events that will change her life and the lives of everyone around her.





	1. opening up

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i give every last ounce of credit for this to the amazingly talented loren (http://politelyintheknow.tumblr.com/post/169626732146/okay-sure-mysterious-stranger-youve-given-me). once again i'll be using the 'human' names for certain characters, because i'm not a complete monster. alright, on with the show!

_Graham cracker crumb crust. Sugar. Butter. Ricotta cheese. Cheesecake pudding mix. Powdered sugar. Milk._

_Escape From The West Coast Pie?_

_Emotional Hangover Pie?_

_I Hate My Stupid Fucking Circumstances Pie?_

The analog alarm clock on the bedside table began to ring with a passion, as if it knew how desperately Karen wanted to remove herself from the bed. Sheldon rolled onto his back from his side, accidentally whacking his wife with his arm as he did so. He used that arm to anchor around Karen's waist when she felt her sit up.

"You can be a few minutes late, right?" He grumbled, still half-asleep.

"Not again." Karen sighed, lying back down and knowing that Sheldon was about to try and talk her into some kind of half-baked get-rich-quick scheme he had experienced in a dream.

"When are you gonna start helping me open my  _own_ restaurant?" He asked lazily. This topic of conversation was touchier, but not off the table completely. Since his teenage years, he had fancied himself some kind of chef prodigy, but never managed to get his idea for a chain restaurant off the ground. He had since taken up a job as a pharmacist's assistant, and now declared himself a mad scientist because he made a living measuring out sleeping pills and birth control. Well,  _made a living_ was putting it gently- he had complete control over all of her finances, tips included.

"When your ideas are actually  _good._ " Karen muttered under her breath so that he didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She said softly, trying to lull him back to sleep. "Just that... We need the money from Eugene's as a start-up, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sheldon turned cold, rolling over once again. He resented the fact that his wife had a better-earning job than he did, especially considering her original pie recipes were often the talk of the town.

Karen sighed in relief at the loss of his touch. Sitting up, she felt a wave of nausea hit her, but was able to swallow it back. This had been occurring for the past few days, and Karen also swallowed back the ugly truth that she knew wouldn't hide itself for much longer. She had lived a lie this long, she could force another few days of ignorant not-quite-bliss.

* * *

"Good mornin', Karen." Sandy beamed at her when she entered Eugene's. Normally Karen would have appreciated the tall woman's cheerful-if-slightly-intimidating demeanor, but her recent mood swings had her tipping in a grumpier direction lately.

"Morning." She grumbled, feeling slightly guilty about her attitude as she started shrugging her light coat off, then through better of it and pulled it back on. "Cold for and April morning."

"The winds of change." Sandy mused, pouring a customer a cup of coffee. "Eugene hasn't been feeling well. I head Edward is going to be stepping into his position for time present."

"Hmph." Karen huffed. She had personally never had any problems with Edward, who had worked with Eugene in the diner almost as long as it had been open, but she did slightly detest his attitude towards his employees. She knew that he found Sandy a bit pretentious (which was far from true, he was just jealous that she was smarter than him), and that he found the cook, Patrick, absolutely insufferable, with his boisterous laugh and untrimmed beard. He even seemed to have a distaste for most of the customers. The only people he didn't seem to directly scorn were Karen herself and Mindy, the teenage hiree who intentionally stayed out of his way. "Looks like we'll be having live music for the rest of the week." The only time Edward didn't outright scoff at his costumers was when he decided to entertain them with a clarinet piece of his own invention or a poem about how he detested the lack of culture around him.

"Karen, in the house!" A loud yell came from across the diner. Patrick was half-leaning out of the kitchen window , clanging the order bell with his 'lucky' spatula. Patrick was a young thing, but by no means small- he stood about six feet and some change, and was as tall lying down as he was standing up. He was no more than two years out of high school, but had been working at the diner since he was just a young boy, working his way up the ranks until he was the primary (and only) cook. "What's the special pie today?"

"Deep Shit Blueberry Bacon."

"Deep  _Shit?"_ Patrick and Sandy chorused in confusion.

"Ye- DISH! Deep DISH!" Karen corrected herself quickly. "Sorry."

"Everything okay, hun?" Sandy abandoned her customer mid-order to place a comforting hand on Karen's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Karen took a deep breath in through her nose. "Just... Nauseous." She made a quick break from the bathroom, followed quickly by Sandy. They could both hear Patrick calling after them in concern, but he was ignored by both women; Karen in favor of a toilet, and Sandy in favor of her friend.

They burst into the washroom and Karen made directly for one of the two stalls. Sandy almost bumped directly into Mindy, who was pulling her hair into a half-ponytail in the mirror. "Everything okay?" The youngest girl asked, her eyebrows furrowed. 

"The Virgin Mary's having some difficulty." Sandy jabbed a thumb at the stall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karen rasped as she emerged, making for the sink to wash her hands.

"I  _mean,_ you've been sick every morning for the past week." Sandy said, her voice softening. She reached into the pocket of her apron. "I got you something." She said, a slight tone of amusement to her southern accent. She pulled out a thin blue box that was recognizable to anyone with a brain stem as a pregnancy test.

A million things rushed through Karen's head.  _I can't be pregnant. I won't accept it. Sheldon will kill me- or worse, use it to trap me with him forever._ "I don't wanna know." Is what came out in a quivering voice.

"Oh, it's okay." Mindy stepped forward, placing her hands on Karen's shoulders. "Sandy and I are right here for you, no matter what."

Karen took the box from her friend, inspecting it cautiously. "Even if I'm pregnant?" She thought of her mother, how her mother had once told her when she was hopped up on meds to keep the pain of chemotherapy away, that when she had accidentally gotten pregnant with Karen in her last year of high school, all of her friends had abandoned her. Karen was twenty-seven, a good ten years older than her mother had been, but it didn't stop her from worrying about all of the adolescent drama that circled relationships, even long after people settled into their adult selves, much different from who they had once been.

"Of course," Sandy's hand joined Mindy's on Karen's arm, her other patting Mindy's head softly, uniting all three of them. "How could you think we would ever abandon you?"

Karen dodged the question. "Okay." She looked at her friends for support, and when they both nodded, she re-entered the stall and followed the directions on the box.

"I thought you didn't sleep with your husband much anymore?" Mindy questioned from outside the stall. Being that she was so young, Karen and Sandy were, for the most part, her entrée to the world of sex and relationships, a point both women felt a little salacious guilt about, remembering their own experiences learning about things they kept secret. For Karen, that person had been Sheldon. He was almost three years older than her when she met him in sophomore year, and their love affair had been quick and explosive, but had fast died down to a simmering pile of ashes and rubble they both ignored. They never were anything close to official until Karen was a senior and her had left, leaving her to care for her mother, deteriorating quickly from cancer. Sheldon had taken them in, and fulfilled her mother's wish of seeing her daughter marry before she died.

She quickly shook the memories from her head, as she felt tears began to sting her eyes. She pushed out of the stall and dropped the plastic strip on the sink, refusing to look at it. "We were drunk." She sighed. "I do stupid things when I'm drunk, like sleep with my husband."

"We've all made similar mistakes." Sandy shook her head with a _tsk_. "Let's focus on a negative outcome here."

"Maybe his thing doesn't work proper!" Mindy chimed in. "Like, his boys don't swim, you know? It'd be a miracle."

"Huh. Yeah. A miracle." Karen laughed bitterly. "I could really use one of those right now."

"Calm down, okay?" Sandy said, though she was obviously beginning to worry as well, the ramifications of this crystallizing in her head now. "God damn it, just- just calm down!"

"Hey, okay," Mindy took the hands of each of her friends. "This could all just be a big misunderstanding. Maybe Karen has the flu, or something."

"Your innocent optimism is adorably discouraging." Sandy deadpanned.

"Has it been two minutes yet?" Karen asked, her throat closing with panic.

Sandy glanced at her watch. "Yup."

Karen turned back towards the sink, taking a deep breath. Not letting herself hesitate any longer, she looked down to face the decision on the little stick. Two pink little lines stared back up at her, solidifying her future.

"Shit." She simply said.

 


	2. what baking can do

The three women emerged from the washroom changed. All three had come to realize the implications of Karen's pregnancy, mainly that, when the baby came, they wanted Sheldon nowhere near child or mother. Sandy had always been open about her annoyance towards Sheldon, calling him 'as useless as a screen door on a submarine', and Mindy had confessed to a distaste for him as well. All three agreed that he was a lazy, narcissistic, selfish man who would only find a way to use his child to further his own gain.

"Everything quite alright?" Before them stood Edward in all his lanky glory, his wrists placed on his slouching hips in expectation.

"Everything's fine." Sandy rolled her eyes at him. "Just havin' a little sorority meeting, is all."

"Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but we've got four different orders for the pie of the day. Id suggest you get to work." Edward said before turning on his heel and sashaying away.

"You gonna be okay, Karen?" Mindy asked gently.

"I'll be fine." Karen nodded, trying to put on a brave face. "I just gotta get to baking, is all."

"Sweetie, this isn't something you can just tuck into a pie." Sandy told her.

"Where there's a whisk, there's a way." Karen shrugged and made for the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Patrick asked in a hushed tone over the serving counter. 

Sandy leaned against the same counter, getting close to her counterpart so as to keep the events of the morning on a need-to-know basis. "She's got a bun in the oven."

"I thought she baked pies?" Patrick blurted.

Sandy looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, a small smile on her lips. "It's a good thing you're cute, boy, because sometimes you're dumb as a brick."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Karen mixed her ingredients into a bowl, struggling through her shaking hands. She began humming to herself as a distraction, an old song she used to sing with her mom when she was just a kid and being introduced to the world of baking.

_Let's make a new one mama, whaddaya say?_

_I love it when you let me pick out the name._

_Sugar, and butter, and flour, and mother..._

Suddenly that song had a much different connotation. She dropped the whisk into the bowl and set it down, steadying herself with both hands against the counter.

This life had never been what she wanted. Deep down, she knew she was better than this, that she deserved more, but over the years her plans of achieving what she wanted had been trampled so far into the ground that she could no longer see them. It had all been according to plan so many years ago- she had been accepted to a university far away from Bikini Bottom for a degree in computer science, but then her dad dissapeared and her mom got sick and she had had no place left to turn except Sheldon's doorstep. In a way, he had saved her; letting her and her mom stay with him until she passed. Karen had dropped out of school to help care for her, taken up a job at Eugene's to make ends meet, and fell prey to Sheldon's faux charm while in his care. He had been so sweet then, he was even there on the very last day, had held her when she screamed bloody murder when her mom finally went. When he asked her to marry him, her mom had been so happy, and the next day they went to the courthouse and tied the knot. Her mom died less than a week later with a smile on her face, happy to be surrounded by her daughter and new son-in-law. Karen had admittedly not thought about what she would do after the death. With no real other plans, she stayed with Sheldon, stayed at the diner, stayed in Bikini Bottom. 

However, the love she and Sheldon felt for one another quickly fizzled out, and while Sheldon was always focused on the next big thing, the newest way to succeed without actually putting any work in, Karen stayed put. She blamed herself- she should have never married him, should have never stayed for so long, should have never put up with his shouting at her for something small and should have never forgiven him every single time he came home, teary-eyed, flowers in hand. She should have never let him have access to her finances, should have never had that one drink with him at dinner that tuned into three that turned into five that turned into a quickie on the kitchen floor where she didn't even get off.

And now she was here.

She sniffed quietly, overwhelmed with emotion.  _I don't want you,_ she thought of her stomach,  _I'm sorry. I'm gonna be a terrible mother because I want nothing to do with you._

* * *

"Well, you are definitely pregnant." Dr. Puff told her the next day. 

"Shit." Karen whispered. "I mean- how far along?"

"Six weeks, give or take." Dr. Puff told her. Karen did the math in her head-  _ssix weeks, just over a month. That gives about two or three months until I start showing, just under eight until it happens._

"I take it you're not too excited about this?" The doctor observed.

"I just... It's not the right time." Karen said, her breathing hitching slightly. "Not the right circumstances." She began to tremble.

"Alright, alright, relax now," Dr. Puff said. "You can't stress out like that. It will upset the baby."

"Sorry." Karen sniffled. "Just... I don't know how to calm myself down, is all."

The doctor appraised her for a moment before clicking her pen and scribbling something on the back of one of her business cards. "Get in touch with him," She ordered. "He's new to town, just came from Connecticut. He's a pre-natal physical therapist who specializes in yoga and relaxation techniques. I've heard good things."

"Alright, will do." Karen said, her voice still drippy and miserable. She took the card from Dr. Puff and examined it. _Larry Lobstowski - 619-835-8563._  She loathed how emotional all of this was making her, but the alternative was to shut down, and that simply wasn't an option.

 


	3. when he sees me

Karen nervously approached the front door of the tiny little bungalow. It was a sweet looking house, bright green in colour, a fact that both disturbed and intrigued Karen. She had an appointment with this Larry Lobstowski, but she had some doubts- she'd never been one for yoga, her limbs weren't prone to stretching at all; she had more than once been described as a rusty robot when it came to exercise. Before she could even knock on the door, though, it swung open, revealing who she assumed to be this physical therapist she had come to see. He was tall and muscular, with thick red dreadlocks and a wide, welcoming smile. His almost-black eyes crinkled at the sides when he grinned, making his appearance all the more comforting.

"Hey! You must be Karen!" He exclaimed, welcoming her inside with a hand on her back. "I'm Larry. What's that?"

"Um, it's a pie." Karen said shyly.

"Didja bring that for me?" Larry asked, and Karen found his gentle demeanor refreshingly comforting.

"Yeah, I did. It's Mermaid Marshmallow," She handed the pie over to the man, "Dr. Puff told me you were new around here, and I just thought... Y'know, small town hospitality and all."

"Wow, thanks." Larry examined the pie before returning his soft smile to the woman who had gifted it. "Well, come on into the kitchen! We'll have a seat and chat."

"About what?" Karen asked, following him into the nicely decorated kitchen.

"Well, I like to get to know the people I'm working with." Larry shrugged, placing the pie in the fridge and having a seat at the circular table. He gestured for her to do the same. "You said your doctor recommended me for yoga and stress relief?"

"Yeah, that's right." Karen nodded. He didn't say anything in response, so she assumed she was supposed to go on. "I-if I'm being completely honest here, I'm not entirely thrilled with this pregnancy. Not happy at all, actually. But I don't have the kind of money to terminate."

"Raising a child is far more expensive than termination." Larry said gently.

Karen was suddenly unsure of how to explain the situation without making this stranger he impromptu therapist. "I know that, it's just... I don't have access to my family's finances. My husband controls all that, and he doesn't know about the baby yet. If I got an abortion, he'd see the bank records and know. He'd be furious."

Larry was obviously struck by her confession. "Sorry." She said, cheeks reddening.

"Don't be sorry at all." He said, leaning across the table to place a hand on her arm in a show of support. "I'm here to help in whatever way I can. Now, given what you've just told me, I think we should definitely start with some stress reduction techniques, like some breathing exercises or something? Because getting all worked up like that can be harmful to the baby, especially this early on in the pregnancy. So, here," He took her hand in his, "Look at me, and try to mirror my breathing, okay?"

She did as she was told, and followed his actions- deep breath in through the nose, hold for five, slow breath out through the mouth, hold for three. They repeated this process a few times, until Karen admitted to herself that she did feel much calmer.

* * *

When she left an hour later, she was surprised to see Sandy's car out front of the house, Mindy in the passenger's seat. She happily jumped in the backseat, feeling lighter than air.

"You guys didn't have to come pick me up." She told them.

"We know," Mindy turned around in her seat to face her friend, "We  _wanted_ to. How'd it go?"

"Pretty good, actually." Karen nodded. "The guy seems nice, and he taught me some stuff that I think I could actually use."

"That's great!" Mindy sqeaked, and then looked at Sandy with some excitement. "Do you wanna tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Karen was suddenly anxious again. _D_ _eep breath in through the nose, hold for five._

Sandy caught her eye in the rearview mirror. "There's a baking contest out in Phoenix in a few months." She indulged the secret. "And the prize money would be enough for you to start a new life. Away from your husband."

"I couldn't do that." Karen chuckled coldly. "He'd never let me leave him."

"Honey, it's not up to him." Sandy spoke the truth. 

Mindy handed over the newspaper clipping that advertised the contest. "Just think about it." Sandy encouraged, and Karen couldn't help but obey.

* * *

As the three waitresses arrived to work, they noticed a young man sitting on the curb outside the door, chowing down on a burger and fries. He had a cocker spaniel dog with him, sitting patiently at his side, as if it were a wise old mentor waiting for his apprentice to finish lunch.

"You waitin' for somethin'?" Sandy questioned the boy, who looked up at them with a delighted face.

"Patrick," He said through a half-full mouth, "my best friend. He works here. I'm waiting for him to get off work so we can go fishing."

"Huh." Mindy shrugged. "I never had Patrick pegged for much of an outdoors-y type of guy."

"Oh, yeah, we love fishing." The kid said enthusiastically. "Sometimes we'll ditch the rods altogether and just hop in the lake for a swim."

"Well, why don't you come inside, we'll see if our acting manager won't let Patrick off a little early." Karen smirked. The boy jumped up, closing his take-away box, and began following the girls inside. 

"Stay there, Gary." He instructed the pup, "I'll be back out soon."

Patrick took notice of the copper-headed man as soon as he entered. "Hey, buddy!" He waved his spatula.

"Hey!" He jogged over to the kitchen window. "Are those your friends?" He pointed to the waitresses, who had congregated near the two pals.

"Yup." Patrick glanced at them, a look on his face somewhere between contentment and excitement that Karen couldn't quite place. "Guys, this is my best friend, Booby. Bobby, that's Sandy, Karen, and Mindy."

"Charmed."  Bobby gave a gap-toothed grin.

"I'll go talk to Edward about gettin' you outta here." Sandy said, and headed towards the back office. The bell over the door rang, and all four turned to see who had just entered. It was Eugene himself, limping in. He was clearly in bad shape as he sat at one of the tables.

"I'll take him." Karen said, desperate to get into the swing of work and try to forget the circumstances of her day. "Hey, Eugene! How are ya?"

"Ah, lass, they say me heart's givin' out." He shook his head. "That's not gonna stop me though. What's your special pie today?"

Karen considered it for a moment. "Breath Of Fresh Air Pie." She decided.

"What's in it?" Eugene asked. 

"Cool Whip, mint leaves, vanilla pudding..."

"You've sold me." Eugene chuckled. "A slice of that, please. As big as they come."

"You got it."

"We could all use a breath of fresh air, I think."

"Yeah. A  _deep_ breath." 

_Deep breath in through the nose, hold for five._

 

 


	4. a soft place to land

"There you are!" Sheldon exclaimed when Karen walked through the front door. "You're almost an hour late."

"Sorry. I had an appointment." Karen sighed, heaving her things onto the table with a huff. It had been four weeks since her first visit to Larry, and her temperament had improved dramatically, as well as her range of motion as they had begun some basic pre-natal yoga. She had still yet to tell her husband where she had been, and though it was nothing illicit, the secret made her swell with shame.

Sheldon set his lips in an icy frown. "How'd we do on tips today?"

"Fair." Karen dipped her hand into the pocket f her apron, making it appear as though she was fishing out every last cent when in reality she handed over a little less than half. She had begun saving up; the Phoenix pie contest and it's illustrious prize had been invading her mind as of late, with the end goal of leaving Sheldon becoming more and more prominent in her fantasies.

"This is all?" Sheldon grumbled. "Jesus Christ- pocket change!" He barked, causing Karen to jump. "Baby, how the hell are we ever gonna get my business off the ground if you keep bringing home scraps?"

_Thick protective crust. Apples and pears, heavily stewed. Cinnamon for a kick. Coming Clean Even If It Kills You Pie._

"Damn it Karen, are you even listening to me?" Sheldon yelled. He was often angry and hurtful, yes, but he hardly ever raised his voice. He must have had a bad day, Karen thought. "I work my ass off at the pharmacy so you can play bakery at the diner with those stupid friends of yours all day. You seem to forget that I was the one who took you in when your daddy decided he didn't wan't you or your mom anymore. I was the one who put up with you moping around all the time after your mom died. I saved your ass. The least you could do is try and help me achieve my dream."

"I'll work on that, Sheldon." She deadpanned, not in the mood for a fight. Her inner thighs were killing her from the butterfly stretch she had attempted, and she just wanted to curl up in bed.

"Did you just give me attitude, woman?" Sheldon growled, grabbing her bicep too tight. "I  _made_ you. I  _created you from nothing._ Don't think I can't undo it." He took a menacing step towards her, Karen blurted out her secret for her own safety.

"I'm pregnant." It came out quick and shaky, not a happy announcement. For a moment, all atomic motion in the world stopped. Karen watched in anxiousness as her husband's face turned from fury to shock to delight.

"Y-you are?" He gasped, removing his grip on her bicep and placing a much gentler touch on her stomach. "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"Yes, Sheldon," Karen forced herself to sound and act happy.

"This is amazing!" Sheldon exclaimed. "I gotta go tell the boys at the bar." He kissed her harder than she would have liked and dashed out the door, the 'I love you' she heard as he jumped into his car an afterthought, it seemed.

* * *

As her pregnancy progressed, her meetings with Larry increased in number. She was thoroughly enjoying yoga nowadays, learning more movements from Larry through their increasingly intimate conversations and inside joked, which now numbered more than Karen could ever remember having with anyone in her life. She felt progress when she felt her muscles stretch, taking the same deep breaths as she had learned from the jump. That hour she spent in the little green house was the happiest of her week, and she found herself looking forward to it more and more. Something about her instructor put her at easy, as if they were old friends. 

She was realizing this as she walked into Eugene's one morning before opening, and she was surprised and slightly disturbed to hear what sounded like heavy breathing coming from the kitchen, the kind that only comes from being in the throes of a heated make-out session. Her curiosity got the best of her and she rounded the corner into the kitchen. To her shock, it was none other than Patrick and Sandy, tongue wrestling like it was the end of the world. Sandy's purple uniform was half unbuttoned and pushed down around her waist. It was clear that this was not some spur-of-the-moment thing. In her astonishment, Karen elbowed a stack of serving trays, which noisily came tumbling down, tearing the cook and the waitress from their activity.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't see anything. Go back to what you were doing." Karen squeezed her eyes shut and stumbled back out of the room. She could hear Patrick groan in annoyance and Sandy could only chuckle.

"It was only a matter of time." The Texan said as she followed Karen out into the dining room. "Are you judging us?"

"Judging? No. Scarred for life? A little." Karen guffawed. "I just- had no idea. The thought never even crossed my mind. You two..."

"It's not serious." Sandy explained. "Just a little something to take the edge off."

"Take the edge off?!" Karen bleated. "By fucking in the kitchen?"

"We don't fuck in the kitchen." Sandy rolled her eyes. "That goes down in the office." Her dry wit fell on deaf ears though, as Karen still looked at her in disbelief. "Listen, just because you're pregnant, Mindy's never had a date, Edward freezes out any potential partners and Eugene is on death's door doesn't mean that Pat and I have to be as miserable and high-strung as all y'all." She huffed before softening. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's simply that we were two friends who were watching their other friends dry up, and we needed a little tension release. That's all."

"Tension release." Karen scoffed. "You should try yoga. Okay, I'm not going to stand in the way of anyone's fun. If you're happy, I'm happy for you. And I won't tell anyone." 

"Thanks, darlin'." Sandy smiled, wrapping her friend in a hug. "Now come on, it's nearly opening time."

* * *

Just after the lunch rush, a freckle-faced boy with a gap-toothed grin could be spotted sitting at the counter. He had been showing up more and more frequently, keeping his best friend company as he completed his chef duties, even helping out on the grill from time to time. In the weeks since his first visit, the young man had become a fixture in the restaurant, occasionally with Gary in tow.

They had just closed fr the day, so the girls were cleaning dishes as the boys goofed off in the dining room. They could see the pair of friends attempting to juggle oranges through the window.

"Children." Karen commented, however lovingly. "Absolute children."

"That they are." Sandy agreed, though Karen, armed with her newfound information, noted the look on Sandy's face when she spotted the larger man that conveyed the care of having recently slept together or having slept together in the past.

"Mindy? You okay?" Sandy broke out of her momentary spell to address the young girl, who seemed to be staring off into space in the same direction she had been. "You're looking more lost than a panda in a zebra herd."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Mindy nodded. "Just thinking, is all. You know me. Love to get lost in my thoughts." She giggled, and went back to scrubbing a plate.

Karen and Sandy shared a look. "What's going on with you, girl?" Karen quizzed. "You've been distracted all day."

Mindy looked like she wanted to say something, but seemed to decide against it. "Just those intrusive thoughts, you know, they pop into your head when your mind's not busy. They don't mean nothin'."

The two older ladies just continued to stare at her, knowing her resolve would eventually break. Mindy let out an exasperated breath before gesturing back to where the boys were sill trying out their tricks. She made a swirly motion with her finger around her temple to express that she was indicating to the curly-headed one, then waved her hands around frantically, trying to get them to understand without her having to say it out loud.

"Oh.... OH," Sandy was the first to realize. She looked over Mindy's shoulder, making sure the two were still occupied, while gesturing for Karen and Mindy to follow her to the very back of the kitchen, where they would be hidden from sight.

"So, you dig Bobby, huh?" The southern woman placed her hands on her hips, a smirk twisting on her face.

"I just... It's like.... Ugh, yeah." Mindy conceded when she failed to amass a better excuse.

Karen gasped in delight. "Go get it, girl!"

"Are you kidding me?" Mindy squealed, as if she had just been asked to go to war. "No way!"

"Why not? You could certainly do worse." Sandy jested.

"Because, I've never done anything like that before! I'm not someone who can just go up to someone and say 'hey, I think you're neat'."

"So don't say that." Sandy shrugged, as if it were obvious. "Say 'hey, I think you're cuter than baby penguin in a tuna factory, I think we should go see a movie and then dry hump in the back of your 2003 Toyota Yaris'. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could HEAR ME!" Mindy hissed.

Karen took her junior by the shoulders. "Alright, alright. What about if we gave you a little makeover? A subtle change in appearance might catch his eye. And it'll give you a confidence boost."

Mindy sucked in a sharp breath. "I guess it's a start." She begrudgingly agreed.

Sandy excitedly ran to grab her makeup bag from the break room and began patting Mindy's face with some makeup, which she winced at at first, but slowly but surely adjusted to. She propped herself up on the counter and let herself be pampered

"Ooh! What if I made you a real special pie to give to him?" Karen suggested, excited to be discussing a love life that didn't involve her own sorry excuse for a husband or picturing Patrick naked. She was already pulling down bowls and scanning her ingredients.

"What kind of pie?" Mindy asked, beginning to smile.

"Hmm... Maraschino cherry, crushed pineapple, a dash of almond essence.... Young Love By The Sea Pie."

They spent the next few minutes discussing possible date ideas, embarrassing Mindy the way only older sisters can, joking around, helping bake the special pie, discussing whether a subtle purple or chocolate brown eyeshadow would work best to bring out Mindy's green eyes.

As they were finishing up, Sandy taking Mindy's hair out of its usual ponytail and brushing through it with her fingers and when the pie was in the oven, Karen confessed to them what she had been thinking about non-stop for the past week. "I've been saving up," She started tentatively, "And I think... I think I'm gonna get myself down to Phoenix in a few months to enter that pie contest."

"That's the first thing you've said that's made any sense in a very long time." Sandy admitted.

"And if I win, I'm gonna take the prize money and I'm gonna..." She stopped herself, afraid to say it out loud.

"You're gonna leave Sheldon." Her friends said in unison. She nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, honey, look at you." She gestured to Mindy, afraid that speaking on the topic anymore might make her cry. "Well done, Sandy."

"I thank ya." Sandy tipped an invisible hat, then reached into her bag for her compact mirror. "See for yourself, kiddo."

Mindy's eyes widened as she looked at herself. "Look what you did." She said reverently, touching her now free-flowing hair. "You made me almost pretty."

"Almost pretty?" Karen placed a hand on the girl's cheek. "You're beautiful." The oven chimed, letting them know that the pie was ready. As Karen leaned down to remove it, Sandy tugged her sweater on and tossed her bag over her shoulder. 

"Well, I should get going." She concluded. "Gotta be here early tomorrow. Good luck sweet cheeks, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She ruffled Mindy's hair, then leaned over to give Karen a quick hug. She could be heard shouting goodbye to the boys as she left.

"Hey, Karen?" Mindy called meekly, her anxious demeanor returning. "Do you think this will go well for me?"

"I sure do." Karen answered. "You just gotta buck up girl, put some pep in your step." She transferred the pie to a take-out container, then to Mindy's hands. "Go get him, kid."

Mindy looked down at the pie and back up at Karen, eyes wide with anticipation. "You are the queen of kindness and goodness." She complimented, then rushed out of the kitchen in search of her knight in shining argyle.

Karen leaned against the counter. She was growing more tired recently. She gazed up, imagining she was looking straight through the ceiling and into heaven. "May we all be so lucky to have friends like mine." She whispered.

 

 


	5. never ever getting rid of me / bad idea

The atmosphere seemed lighter in the diner the next day, as if overnight everyone had accepted their circumstances and were suddenly very comfortable with them. This, of course, was not entirely true, but the dream-like events of the previous weeks seemed to be dissipating into reality for Karen, who, while still unaffectionate towards her unborn child, had stopped looking for a way out.

Things at home had been complicated, to say the least. The news of the pregnancy had Sheldon taking more and more time off, as if he were the one carrying the child. Karen's baby bump had begun to show, and his comments ranged from pride at his unborn son to poorly-veiled disgust at how his wife's body was changing. It was easy for Karen to forget all that though, as she found refuge now in not one, but two places: the diner, and Larry's house.

She noticed that during her shift, her co-workers were looking at her with some concern. That was likely due to the fact that she was limping quite heavily. One of the yoga poses from yesterday's session had pulled a muscle in her knee, leaving her in a good deal of pain. She was trying not to make a show of it, but walking was difficult.

She was attempting to deliver an order when Patrick stepped out of the kitchen and took the tray from her. "I got it." He said. "Go. Sit down for a minute."

She did as she was told, observing the room to see where would be most convenient to sit. She noticed Bobby studying a menu at one of the booths, so she went over and sat across from him. "Mornin' kiddo."

"Good morning, Karen!" He beamed. "You okay? You look like you hurt your leg."

"Just sore from yoga yesterday." She shrugged. "What are you doing here? Don't you work mornings?" Bobby worked at a small breakfast cafe across town, one of the tourist traps that had every twentysomething who visited the town posting filtered pictures of their meal on Instagram.

"I took the day off." He said, almost sheepishly. "Hey, was it you who made the pie Mindy gave me yesterday?"

"It was all three of us." Karen told him. "Me, Sandy, and Mindy all created it together."

"Ooh, a new creation," Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Does it have a name?"

Karen smirked; he was fishing for something, and she was happy to deliver. "Young Love By The Sea Pie, it's called."

Bobby's shoulders lowered, the tension and anticipation gone from his posture. A lithe smile crossed his face, and his eyes flickered downward. The tips of his ears turned red and the same blush dusted his cheeks. He swallowed a giddy laugh before shaking it off. "Well, it was absolutely delicious; I ate almost half of it when I got home. You're a shoo-in to win that pie contest in December."

Karen gave him a surprised look. "You knew about that?"

"Mm-hmm." He took a sip from his cup of coffee. "I hope that's okay?"

"Sure it's okay. How'd you know I was entering?"

"Mindy told me last night." The slight blush returned to his face. 

Karen couldn't help but smile, a feeling of pride filling her. "I see." She said.

"Speaking of, is she here today?" Bobby questioned. "I'd love to talk to her."

"I'll go check." Karen have his hand a little squeeze. She limped back into the kitchen, as she didn't see Mindy anywhere in the dining room. She was, indeed, in the back, accompanied by Sandy, who was barely holding back laughter. "What's going on?"

"I changed my mind." Mindy shook her head rapidly, looking mortified. "I don't think I can go out with Bobby."

"What? Why not? Didn't you two go out last night?" Karen wondered. "I was just talking to him, he seemed pretty keen."

Mindy made a distressed noise. "I told you, I have no idea how to do this! I um-ed and uh-ed my way through the whole date! I don't think I'm really made for a relationship."

"Don't be silly." Sandy said. "You're nineteen, you're plenty pretty, and I think it's obvious at this point that Bobby finds your neurotic, indecisive nature endearing."

"Gee, thanks." Mindy deadpanned. "I really don't know how I ever let it get this far. Eventually he's gonna realize that I'm not an easygoing girl."

"Nobody thinks that, trust me." Karen chuckled. "Listen. You like him. He likes you. He clearly had a great time last night. What would be the harm in just talking to him?"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH AFFECTION," Mindy exclaimed. "How do I even respond to someone being that nice to me?"

"Just go with the flow, okay?" Sandy encouraged. "Be your normal, excitable, lovable self."

"I don't think Edward's here yet. You know the drill; just don't let him see you back here." Patrick's voice arrived before he did. He and his best friend rounded the corner into the kitchen and came face to face with the waitresses. 

"Mindy!" Bobby exclaimed, stepping towards her. "Hey, how are ya?"

Mindy looked to Sandy and Karen before responding. "Heya, Bobby. I'm fine, thanks."

"Hey, I was thinking, on your break, maybe we could go grab an ice-cream or something?" He suggested, seeming no longer aware that anyone else was in the room. "I'm a world-champ ice cream eater."

Mindy felt Sandy give her back a little push, and she stumbled forward, accidentally steadying herself against his shoulder. He placed his hand over hers, and her head snapped up in panic. She stared at him, wide-eyed, for a long moment, swallowed, and spoke. "Sure, that sounds good."

"Aww, get outta here, you two." Patrick cooed. "The lunch rush is mostly over, we'll manage here for the time being."

"You sure?" Mindy questioned, and Karen could tell she was hoping he was joking.

"Yes, I'm sure! Go, have fun." He swatted them away with his hands. Bobby took her by the hand and raced out of the kitchen.

"Be safe!" Sandy called after them.

Patrick scoffed playfully. "You're one to talk." Sandy poked his chest.

"Alright, you two... Do your thing, I guess. I'm gonna go call Larry, see if there's anything I can do about my knee." Karen rolled her eyes at all of the shows of affection around her. She ducked into the break room and pulled her phone out of her bag, dialing the familiar number. He answered on the second ring.

"Yellow?"

"Larry, hey. I was just calling because I think that pigeon pose yesterday did something to my knee, it's sore and I'm having some trouble walking. Is there something I can to to help it? Like, ant stretches or anything?"

Larry didn't respond right away. "What time do you start work tomorrow?"

"Nine."

"Can you come over around seven-thirty? I think I wanna take a look at it."

_Flaky crust filled with stewed blueberries and raspberries. Sea salt around the edge. Early Morning Pie._

* * *

Karen arrived at Larry's at exactly seven-thirty. The pain in her leg had dulled down to an ache, but she still wanted to be sure it wasn't something more serious (she wouldn't admit it, but she wanted to have an excuse to see Larry more than once a week).

He handed her a smoothie when he welcomed her into the living room, and she traded it with the pie. "It's a new recipe." She told him.

"Looks delicious." He flipped up the lid of the take-out box and dipped his pinky into the filling, tasting it with delight. "Mm. This is  _biblically_ good."

Karen smiled at the compliment and sat down on the exercise mat that had taken up permanent residence on Larry's floor. She hiked up the skirt of her uniform so her knee was revealed. "So, it's not as sore as yesterday, but it still hurts to walk."

Larry examined it quickly, his warm hand gently pressing into her leg as he moved it from one side to the other. "It doesn't look swollen." He observed. "Do you still have a full range of motion?"

Karen nodded.

Larry sat back. "It's probably just a stretched muscle, totally normal, especially for a beginner." He explained nonchalantly.

Karen blanched. "So... So I'm totally fine?" 

"Unless you have any other questions or concerns." Larry smiled.

"Okay," Karen said slowly, "So you called me here an hour and a half before I had to go to work, just to tell me that this is totally normal?"

"I- yes, yeah, I guess I did." Larry said, as if he were also realizing this.

Karen shook her head. "You know, the past few weeks, I've been thinking how you made me feel a lot better about my whole situation. I use your relaxation techniques all the time because they actually help. But your friendship has been the best part. I felt like I could really trust you."

"You can!" Larry tried to assure her.

Karen held up a hand to preemptively stop him. "You're so nice. You're so patient with me. There's something about you that makes me open up. Lately I feel like I've been sinking while everyone around me rises. But spending time with you is my favorite time of the week because you make me feel like I'm making progress. You're a kind of salvation for me."

She looked at him, and he looked like he understood, but needed confirmation. She felt the weight of her growing baby bump on her stomach, the pressure of her wedding ring on her hand, and the thought about Sandy and Mindy, how they were finding their own happiness despite their reservations. In a moment of impulsive, hormone-fueled desire for a momentary escape, she surged forward and kissed him, just for a second, before pulling away.

_Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, what did I just do?_

She grabbed her bag and hurried to stand. "Wait!" Larry cried, grasping her wrist gently. "Wha- Again?"

"Huh?"

"You could do that again, if you wanted." He said. "I know it's weird, you're married, you're pregnant, I'm supposed to be trying to help you relax, but your appointments make me feel at home here. You make me feel comfortable, and you're so sweet, and beautiful, and resilient, and-"

She cut him off with another kiss. He pulled gently on her waist, bringing her closer, and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and they began the tango towards the bedroom. It never once escaped her mind that what they were doing was immoral, but it felt so damn good that she didn't even care.

 


	6. i didn't plan it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the gap in updates i've been binging buzzfeed unsolved dont @ me

_Cinnamon, alspice, raisins, pecans, mixed with egg yolks and butter. Bittersweet Salvation Pie._

Karen felt like all eyes were on her as she went into work the next morning. She had been on another early-morning visit to Larry, one that didn't really involve yoga or relaxation but still came with lots of stretching and deep breathing. Somehow, Sheldon hadn't noticed anything amiss when she had emerged, and remained clueless as he drove her to work, a fact she was thankful about, since she felt certain that a calm conversation wasn't in her future were her husband to discover her indiscretion.

She was naerly accosted by Sandy when she entered, who seemed as frazzled with the breakfast rush as she was about to be. "Eugene's sitting in my section, can you take him?" Sandy pleaded. "I just can't deal with him right now." She gestured to her tray full of glasses waiting for refills.

"Of course." Karen agreed. She tossed her things into the break room, dropped her 'pie of the day' idea with Patrick for the menu board, and put on her best cheerful smile as she approached the diner's owner. "Morning, Eugene!" She said. "What'll it be?"

"I'll have a slice of the pie of the day, like always." He ordered. "And a cup of coffee, if you please."

"You got it." Karen scribbled the order down onto her notepad.

"Hows the baby?" Eugene questioned.

"Ah, doctor says it's doing fine." Karen inwardly rolled her eyes.

"And the husband?"

"Same as always."

"And the dog on the side?"

"HUH?!"

"You're lipstick's smudged," Eugene pulled a kleenex from inside his coat. "The  _affair._ Lord knows your husband isn't giving it to you early before work."

"Will you keep your voice down?" Karen urged in a whisper.

"'S nothing to be ashamed of," he disregarded her panic, "You gotta get your kicks any way you can, I say."

"Just stop," Karen scoffed. "I feel guilty enough as it is."

Eugene took her hand, looking as if he were about to impart some sage advice. "When are you gonna leave him?"

She dropped her head, feeling gutted. "If I had any means of living outside of him- a car, a house, anything- I would."

* * *

She was cornered by Sandy when she went on her break. "Don't think I didn't notice, this morning."

Karen didn't bother asking what, or playing dumb. "I know, I know. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what the hell you're thinking." Sandy coaxed. "Cheating? Do you have any idea how downhill this could go?"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do, Sandy?" Karen exclaimed. "I'm so miserable at home."

"I know that." Sandy's tone softened, and her expression turned to one of sympathetic frustration. "But that doesn't mean you're exempt from consequences. If Sheldon found out what you were doing..."

"I know." Karen's voice filled with sadness and fear. "But Sandy, I haven't felt like this in a long time. And it's actually  _reciprocated._ I know it's wrong. But I feel like I have no way out."

"You DO have a way out." Sandy said. "Leave. Sheldon."

"I have nowhere else to go!" Karen exclaimed. This revelation settled on both women for a long minute. "Look. Once I go through with that contest, I'll figure it out. I'll work my ass off, and if I win, I'll use the prize to move out. But until then, I'm stuck."

"Oh, honey." Sandy threw her arms around the shorter woman. "I wish I could help you. I'm sorry about all this. I still don't think it's right, but I won't sit in judgement."

"Thank you." Karen said. "I'll figure it out, I have to. I'm not just looking out for me anymore, remember?" She patted her stomach, which was still growing by the day. She still felt guilty over her lack of affection towards her child, and ever her occasional disdain for it. If it weren't for that little baby, she wouldn't be in this situation. It was all it's fault.

* * *

Karen felt comforted by the sound of Larry's heartbeat returning to a normal pace under her ear. They were laid up in bed together post-appointment. She was glad when Sheldon hadn't questioned why she was going to her instructor twice in one day, though he had told she she'd have to walk home as he was going out that night. She was stressed after her interactions with Eugene and Sandy, and Larry had been exceptionally sweet and understanding, had invited her in when she arrived at his door, had cooked her dinner and chatted banally about his day as they ate, had suggested watching an episode or two of Planet Earth, and had responded enthusiastically when she came onto him. It had felt like a true domestic night in, and Karen felt more at peace than she had in a long time, even feeling like she could imagine a little nursery replacing Larry's guest room, like she wouldn't hate it as much as she had been these past few months.

With a heave, she sat up and started to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Larry questioned, his eyebrows knitting in concern.

"I should get going home." Karen huffed, pulling on her underwear. "It's a bit of a walk."

"You're gonna  _walk_ home? No way, no way." Larry shook his head. He padded the bed where she had been laying. "Come here. You're staying with me tonight. I'll drive you to work in the morning."

"You really don't have to do that." Karen said.

"I want to." Larry smiled. "Karen, I-"

"I'll stay." Karen interrupted him. She sat back down on the bed. "But I owe you one, okay?"

"You absolutely do not." Larry wrapped his arms around her. If she had been at home, this would have made her uncomfortable and she would have found a way to get away. But here, she felt loved, she felt safe, she felt protected, she felt cared for.

She didn't realized she said that last bit out loud until Larry muttered, "You are."

 

 


	7. you matter to me

At some point, the guilt and shame had morphed into giddy excitement and secret joy, the phrase  _guilty pleasure_ in it's most basic definition. Every Tuesday night, when Sheldon went out drinking with his friends, he would drop Karen off at Larry's after work after being promised that Sandy would be around to pick her up after an hour, put her up for the night, and drive her to work in the morning. This of course, was not the case. Larry had more than once referred to his house as 'their place', which both excited and frightened Karen, because her relationship with Larry was mimicking the way she had been with Sheldon in the beginning; moving fast and leaving no room for interjection. However, she knew that Larry truly cared abut her, and he never once let her forget it- combing his hands through her hair when they laid in bed, little kisses n her cheeks and forehead for no apparent reason, gently rubbing her shoulders or sore lower back or feet without even being prompted, just because he wanted to be close to her. He once even offered to paint her toenails for her, because with her baby bump, she could no longer reach. She never once had to doubt his feeling for her. And his yoga was still helping her sore back and legs, she felt much stronger these days. When he led her through an extended triangle pose and they played the senses game for relaxation, she felt the rest of the world melt away into an ooey-gooey-sugar-butter-covered pot of goodness.

The had still yet to nail down exactly what it was they were doing, but both were so content, it didn't seem to matter.

That was, until Sheldon started getting suspicious. He noticed her wardrobe shrinking slightly, as she sometimes accidentally left clothes at Larry's. He commented on how she seemed distracted, how she seemed to tune him out, basically how she seemed off in a dream world. When he observed her red polished toenails, he forbid her from spending the night at 'Sandy's', claiming he didn't like the influence she was having on him.

So, after work that day, she went directly home with him. She had no choice. She couldn't even call Larry to tell him; Sheldon didn't like her speaking on the phone for too long. She sat on the couch with him, a few pillows between them, until he fell asleep. She dragged herself to bed and held a pillow to her chest, imagining it was the man who had brought her so much happiness.

To her shock, she felt a quick pain in her stomach, followed by another. It took her a minute to realize that what she was feeling was her baby kicking.

She felt sick when she realized she wished she could tell Larry.

* * *

Almost a week went by before she heard from Larry again. She had meant to call him at some point, but the humiliation of having let herself be controlled by a lowlife such as Sheldon after nearly earning her freedom was overwhelming. When she finally had called him two days ago, his sister had answered his house phone, claiming she had flown in to house sit while Larry went on a physical therapy retreat to Seattle.

Gutted. That was the word. She was gutted, empty, feeling like there was nothing inside her skin anymore.

That was, until she was serving the lunch rush, and Patrick approached her. "There's someone at table five asking for you."

She curiously looked over, and her breath caught when she caught sight of firetruck red hair tied back by a bandanna. She hustled over to table six, cheeks aflame.

"You can't be here." She simply said.

"I wanted to see you." Larry said. He took her hand gently. "Where'd you go?"

"I can't do this now. Not here." She took her hand back quickly, looking around to make sure nobody had seen. "I'm working."

"I'll wait here until you're done."

"You can't do that! Do you have any idea how suspicious that would look?"

"I'll wait outside in my car, then."

"That's even worse- Sheldon could come by."

"I'm not leaving, Karen." He took her hand again, and for just a moment, she forgot it was wrong. She shut her eyes, took a soft breath, then returned to herself. 

"If you're really not gonna leave, you can sit in the break room until I'm done my shift."

Sounds fine to me." His grin was so endearing; she knew she couldn't deny him anything. 

* * *

Karen hadn't even been close to the kitchen, let alone the break room, since she had stuffed Larry back there hours ago. The place had absolutely flooded after lunch, even Edward had to jump in to help transfer orders from kitchen to waitresses to be dispersed throughout the joint. The three women were all satisfied to collectively close the doors when it was finally closing time, sharing high-fives and laughs at their successful service through a turbulent day.

A commotion could be heard from the kitchen as they headed back to the break room to collect their things. When they peered inside the cookery, they were taken aback to see Patrick and Bobby looking on in awe as Larry tossed a saucer of dough into the air and caught it flawlessly, earning applause from the other two boys.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked, trying to conceal the rising panic in her voice.

"Apparently Larry can make a mean pizza." Patrick chuckled. "We might have to add it to the menu."

"It's nothing," Larry shrugged, "Just a few tricks I picked up here and there from my travels.

"That's all well and good boys, but it's closing time." Sandy sang. "Pack up the pizzeria."

"We should get going, actually." Bobby glanced at his watch. "We have a reservation with a bag of Chinese food and a Mermaid Man marathon."

"He's got me hooked on that show." Mindy giggled, shaking her head. They two left arm in arm.

Karen looked between Sandy and Patrick. "You guys get out of here. I'll lock up."

Patrick gave her a grateful glance, and while they didn't speak as they left the kitchen, Karen heard Sandy promise to drop by later as they made for the door.

"I like your friends." Larry said. "They're fun. Quirky."

"I'm pretty fond of 'em, too." Karen smiled, and in the quiet that ensued, she decided to get personal. "You never did tell me what you're doing here."

"I told you, I'm here to see you."

"No, I mean  _here_ , in Bikini Bottom."

Larry hoisted himself up onto the counter. "I went through a rough breakup." He explained. "I was in a relationship where I was unhappy. I didn't feel valued. And when we finally broke up, I thought I'd feel free, but really I just felt more alone. I just needed a change of scenery, you know. I was hoping a new surrounding would seep into my brain and give me a new mindset."

"And did it?"

"No. But you did."

"Larry, I-"

"Listen to me, okay? Just listen." He jumped off the counter and took both of her hands. "When I first came out here, I isolated myself. I was completely alone. Even when clients started coming in, I felt completely detached from everything. I had no roots here. But then I met you. You were so honest, so intelligent, so eager to learn and have a conversation, and something about you felt like home. It was instant. I've never attached to anyone so fast. Something about you makes me feel like I can be vulnerable without repercussion. When I'm with you, things feel like they're gonna be good forever, like our happiness will just stretch on and on forever. You give me this new kind of hope, and it fills me up. Every last inch of me is filled with hope, and it's all because of you. Leaving for Seattle without talking to you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You... I don't know how to say this."

"Just say what's on your mind." She encouraged, brushing his hair back off his forehead with her hand. She knew that when he did that to her, she always felt better, and hoped it would have the same effect on him.

"You matter to me." He said. "I know it's simple, and not something that I even need to tell you at this point, but I want you to know for certain. You mean so much to me. You _m_ _atter_ to me. I promise."

Tears filled her eyes. He was right, it was simple and unnecessary to say out loud, but that's what made it all the more meaningful. "You matter to me, too." She whispered. They took each other in a hug.

"Stay with me." He muttered into her hair.

She wasn't sure what he meant; he knew that she couldn't just stay at his place. He must have been pointing to something metaphysical, some kind of connection he felt could be snapped at any moment. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what that was, but knew that she never wanted to live outside of this moment, without him, without this feeling. "I will."

At that moment, the pain in her stomach returned. "The baby's kicking." She said without thinking. She took his hand and placed it over her stomach. It was a few seconds before the kicking started again, and when Larry felt it on his hand, he looked up at her with the kind of reverence and awe that one typically associates with the viewing of fireworks. He knelt down and placed a gentle kiss to her stomach.

For the first time in her pregnancy, Karen felt like maybe she could be happy about it.

 

 


	8. i love you like a table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i left this for a few days ive been so busy wth exams and work and shit but im BACK so lets GOOOOOO  
> (also i love you like a table is the cutest scene ever written for the stage and ill fight anyone on this so excuse me if this chapter is overly self indulgent I JUST LOVE THIS SONG THE MOST)  
> (also i'm debating giging this a rlly happy ending or following the plot of the musical bc m such a sucker for happy ending but UGH)

Five months passed, and soon December was upon them. Karen had secretly been stashing cash away, and had begun preparing to escape to Phoenix in two weeks time. Larry had agreed to take her, and they had spoken about possibly running away together post-contest, win or not. Larry had mentioned he wanted to be there for her and her child, and expressed excitement at the idea of being a father. Karen couldn't help but join in his excitement; when they were together, she could actually fathom having a family, baby and all.

On the first of December, the diner was closed for a very special event that had had most of the small town buzzing for weeks. Karen smiled to herself as she placed the last pie on the top tier. It wasn't a cake, no, it was a Young Love By The Sea pie display, the original recipe from lo those many months ago returning for an encore. She fondly remembered the day not long ago when Bobby's typical visit to the diner had taken a turn, the young man calling attention to himself by loudly and clumsily professing his love for Mindy, who wasted no time in accepting his proposal. Karen had half-jokingly cautioned them on the dangers of marrying young, but at the end of the day she trusted both of her young friends and saw that they were truly in love; they were not another Karen and Sheldon.

And now, the time had come. Karen stood beside Sandy at the makeshift altar, placed just beside the dining counter, as Mindy walked towards them on the arm of Eugene. There was barely a dry eye in the house through the whole ceremony, even when the couple spent a whole minute laughing instead of making their vows. It was heart-wrenchingly, nauseatingly sweet, Karen even saw Edward dab at his eyes. Bobby made a show of performing his vows, a comedic, lyrical piece that, while funny, was deeply heartfelt, expressing the extent of his emotion. Karen had never really guessed that the young man had a serious side, but his choked up words left the whole diner clutching their hearts. It came as no surprise when Patrick, the best man, ended up being the messiest crier, through he did manage to offer Bobby a high-five when the officiant pronounced him and Mindy man and wife.

So, the wedding was a success.

Karen's pies were a huge hit with the guests, which was to be expected. As the newlyweds shared their first dance, Sandy wrapped her arm around the pregnant woman's shoulders. "They look well together."

"I have to admit, I had my doubts. But I think they've got it right." Karen admitted.

Sandy appraised her for a moment. "How are you holdin' up, kid?"

Karen shook her head, letting out a long breath. "I'm terrified." She said. "I have so much hope. I actually have a plan. I'm on the verge of making it out. I'm excited for the first time in a long time, and that's horrifying."

"You're gonna make it." Sandy assured. "You've waited long enough. Your time has come for you to be as happy as you deserve to be. Though you have to promise to come home and visit every so often."

"We'll see." Karen chuckled. "I don't know if I'll ever wanna come back once I get out."

"Fine, then." Sandy jokingly bristled. "Fine. I'll come visit you. And my gorgeous niece." She gave Karen's belly a little rub.

"We don't know it's a girl yet." Karen said. "It could be.... I don't know, an alien."

"Well whatever it is, you best believe that Aunt Sandy is gonna spoil it rotten."

"Hmm. Maybe we should have an affair."

"No, ma'am. This ain't no affair. I'm in this for life." Sandy promised as the song came to a close. 

The next two hours would remain in Karen's mind for the rest of her life as two of the best she'd ever had. The tables had been pushed aside to create a makeshift dance floor where she, Sandy, and Mindy performed a little choreographed dance that they had made up years ago when they all began working together, and she shared dances with Bobby, Patrick, even Edward dropped his hoity-toity facade and joined in the fun. Karen couldn't stop smiling, feeling like she was part of a family, like this was the dawning of a new era for them all; a happier, lighter time that would lead them all to their happy ending.

"Thank you for the pies." Bobby attacked her in a massive hug. "You're the  _best,_ Karen. I love you so much." 

"I love you too, kiddo." Karen reciprocated the hug enthusiastically. "You be good to her, okay?" She pointed over to Mindy, who was letting herself be ambushed by Sandy and Patrick.

"Trust me, I will." Bobby grinned. "I promise."

For the next little bit, she and Patrick downed champagne glasses filled with apple juice (the large man had agreed to forego alcohol so that Karen wasn't the only one not drinking) and people watched, making jokes and laughing, occasionally hitting the floor for a dance when the mood took them. She and Sandy joyfully made a joint Maid of Honor speech and led the partygoers in an emotional toast. She posed for many photographs, and was captured laughing in each and every one of them. 

"I'm so glad you're here." Mindy said to her, snuggled up against her as they watched Sandy and Patrick attempt a hip-hop dance. 

"So am I. I love you, girl."

"I love you too. I'm so excited for you." The bride said. "Who knows? Maybe in a few months, we'll be dancing at your wedding."

Karen shook her head and chuckled, though she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it.

When Eugene approached her for a dance, she happily accepted. The older man was clearly having difficulty, she had heard rumors that his heart problem was getting worse, but he looked so earnest that she felt bad denying him. They swayed playfully in the middle of the diner amongst the other dancing couples.

"So, you're leaving soon for Phoenix?" Eugene asked.

"Yup, on the fourteenth." Karen nodded. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?" She had only let her closest acquaintances know, which now included Eugene.

"Of course not, my dear." Eugene assured. "I would never jeopardize your chances."

"Thank you." Karen smiled.

"I'm going in for surgery tomorrow." Eugene admitted. "They're gonna try and fix my ticker."

"Oh, wow. I really hope it goes well."

"I couldn't care less."

"But Eugene, the diner wouldn't be the same without you."

"My dear, in all my years, the most important thing I've learned is to take things as they come. I don't have any control over what happens to me next, it's in the hands of God and the doctors now. Take it from an old man, live life for  _you_. You never know what's gonna come your way at any moment."

"I've been trying to live that way, lately." 

"There's no trying about it. You do what's best for  _you._ And if anyone challenges you, just send 'em my way. I'll sort them out." He winked. Karen pulled him into a tight hug, feeling grateful for his companionship.

Suddenly, the diner doors burst open. Sheldon was in the doorway, fuming, staring Karen down as if he were trying to burn through her with his eyes. He stormed over to where she stood and roughly grabbed her shoulder. "Excuse me, I need to borrow my wife." He began dragging her towards the exit.

"Wait!" Mindy, Bobby, Sandy and Patrick rushed over. Mindy grabbed Karen's opposite hand. "Karen, please stay."

"I'm sorry, but we have some family business to take care of." Sheldon spat. "My lying little wife here has some explaining to do."

"Hey, you don't talk about my friend that way." Bobby defended, stepping between Sheldon and the rest of the group.

Patrick joined him. "Yeah. You leave us alone."

"Guys, please. You'll just make it worse." Karen's voice could barely raise above a whisper. She stepped between them, rejoining Sheldon.  _Thanks for trying,_ she mouthed to Patrick, and gave Bobby's shoulder a little squeeze. "Congratulations."

Sheldon dragged her out to the car and drove them home.


	9. she used to be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit short, but whatevs. also im debating following the actual plot of waitress or giving it a happy ending like I did with my other fic. we'll see.

The drive home was silent on Sheldon's end, but filled with Karen begging him to tell her what was going on. The man simply stared straight ahead, his grip on the steering wheel tightening every few seconds.

He stormed into the house, leaving Karen to catch up with him. When she got inside, he was standing in the living room, arms crossed, staring at her expectantly. Her stomach dropped when she saw the couch cushions were upturned, the kitchen cabinets heavily searched through, the drawers in the coffee table ripped out and flung across the room. Pieces of the bookshelf had been punched in, leaving wood chips and sawdust scattered on the carpet.All of the places she had hid her money were out in the open.

"What's going on?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if there was still any way out of this.

"Why don't you tell me?" Sheldon countered, his tone even and measured. That scared Karen more than when he yelled, sometimes. "Why don't you tell me why I'm finding money stashed away all over my own house? Hidden from me by my own wife?"

_Deep breath in through the nose, hold for five, slow breath out through the mouth, hold for three._

At that moment, Karen wanted nothing more than to spit in his face. But she kept her composure; the situation had to be defused before it escalated further. "I...  don't-"

"Don't tell me you don't know, woman!" Sheldon roared, kicking at one of the strewn drawers. "I swear to god, what the hell were you planning on doing, huh? Why the fuck would you be keeping all this cash from me? I thought we had a deal!" He took a few threatening steps towards her, backing her up against the arm of the loveseat. "Why would you do this? You better have a damn good reason."

Karen looked up at him, her hands placed over her stomach protectively. She wanted more than anything to yell the truth at him, scream him away from her and bolt and never come back. But that didn't seem like the safest option right now. She swallowed thickly. "I was..." She gazed around the room, seeing everything she'd saved for, all her hopes and dreams upturned on the floor. "I was saving to buy some nice things for the baby." She said lowly. "Like, a nice crib, or something."

Sheldon's face lost the rage and replaced it with a distressed kind of relief. "Oh, baby, thank god." He dropped to his knees in front of her, hands cupping her stomach. “If I... if you ever were going to leave me, or run away, or anything like that... Jesus Christ, Karen, I’m so relieved." He began honest-to-god crying, forehead pressed against her stomach, her own flesh the only thing between him and their child. She didn't realize that's she was crying too until she tried to inhale, and it was a huge gasp, stuttering, four different breaths in one, and a thunderous sob came out instead of an exhale. She threw her head back and wailed, feeling empty and acutely aware of her fullness, like every twitch of her muscles was her breaking another rule, and she thought that she might cry this way forever, that it would never stop feeling like she was falling, and she collapsed against the arm of the couch, maneuvering herself until she was sitting, head layed all the way back.

Sheldon still knelt on the floor beside her, wiping at his face with his bare hands. "I'm going to go for a shower now." He said, stood, and made for the bedroom. He turned back, facing her for the briefest of moments as he said "I love you."

And then she was alone.

_Sweet cream, cookie crumbs, pecans, coconut shavings, in a packed angelfood crust. Sawdust On The Floor Pie._

She wasn't alone, though, as she felt the baby kick. And then twice more. And then a sharp, aching pain deep in her core, like everything that had ever hurt manifested deep within her. And that's when her water broke.


	10. everything changes

She remembered rushing to the bathroom door, pounding and screaming bloody murder until she heard the shower turn off. Sheldon opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist, annoyed until Karen told him through her panic that it was time, that her water just broke and she was pretty sure she was experiencing her first contraction.

It took moments for Sheldon to get dressed and they rushed out to the car, and then out to the hospital. She was stripped of her clothes and placed in a hospital gown, assigned a room, and told that she was two centimeters dilated.

She was in labor overnight. She was progressing so slowly that she was only six centimeters by the next morning, when she finally called Sandy, who promised to share the news with Patrick, Mindy, Bobby, Edward, and yes, even Larry.

It was around noon when she was pacing the room, trying to ease the pain from her contractions. Sheldon was focused on the TV, which was blaring the tail end of a football game, and munching noisily on a bag of vending machine chips. She was trying desperately to fall into rhythm with Larry's breathing exercises when there was a knock at the door. A nurse peeked her head in. "You have a visitor."

Eugene hobbled around the corner, leaning heavily on a walker. He batted away the nurses hand when she tried to assist him. "So, today's the day, eh?"

"Eugene!" Karen couldn't help but smile, even through her pain. "Your surgery is today, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." The senior nodded. "Here, I got you something from the gift shop." He pulled from his pocket a card that was folded in half.

"Oh, how sweet." Karen went to read it, but Eugene stopped her.

"Read it later, when all of this hubbub is over with." He flicked his hand.

"Will do." Karen nodded.

The nurse took a further step into the room. "Alright, Mr. Krabs. Let's let her get her rest."

"Good luck to ye." Eugene winked at her before leaving. 

Karen set the card down on the bedside table and was about to resume pacing when Dr. Puff, backed by a team of nurses, entered. "Alright, it's time." She announced.

"What? B-but they told me I was only seven centimeters just fifteen minutes ago." Karen squeaked. This wasn't happening. She wasn't ready. She didn't want it to happen, not now, not like this.

"We're going to induce you." Dr. Puff told her, and gestured for her to lay on the bed. She reluctantly complied, felt her body being overtaken by the medical professionals in the room, Sheldon was suddenly chattering on non-stop, and the world was spinning. The whole experience might have lasted an hour, but it felt like a split second as everything she had planned for, everything she'd let herself want over the past few weeks came crushing down on her in excruciating pain. She remembered swatting Sheldon's hand away from her, yelling at him to leave her alone, and then she heard a cry, and everything stopped. Went dark.

"Karen?" Dr. Puff's voice brought her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She croaked, sitting up slightly.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor informed her, her cheerful tone the exact opposite of how Karen was feeling.

"Give her to me." Karen said bluntly, filling with dread when she felt the weight in her arms.

She blinked to clear her eyes a few times, and when she looked down at the tiny girl in her arms, every good thing that had ever happened to her returned, the cobwebs falling off her smile. It was indeed a beautiful baby girl, the most precious thing Karen had ever laid her eyes on. It suddenly didn't matter who was or wasn't around her; this little girl was as close to her as she could get, sound asleep, having done only two things so far in this world: taken a breath, and saved the heart of the woman who held her.

"Don't you go loving that little baby more than me." Sheldon grunted as he stood next to the bed, peering down at the child.

Karen's smile didn't falter and she never once took her eyes off of her daughter. "I don't love you, Sheldon." She confessed. "I haven't loved you for a very long time." She looked at him, the helpless infant she held the only thing she needed to have courage anymore. "I wan't a divorce."

Sheldon bristled. "Now, don't go saying things when you don't mean 'em. That ain't funny, Karen."

"Nobody's laughing." Karen said. 

Sheldon's face was beginning to show signs of anger. "You're gonna regret saying that when you get home."

"And you are going to regret ever saying that." Karen barked, almost laughing. "Because from now on, if you come within six yards of us, I will beat your sorry ass and I will enjoy doing it."

Sheldon went to take a step towards her, but a stern look from Dr. Puff prevented him from coming further. He scoffed and made for the door, stopping just short for one final dig. "Good luck trying to make it alone, sweetheart."

"But she's not alone." Sandy, Mindy, Patrick, and Bobby piled onto the room, stepping between the bed and Sheldon. The largest of the four stepped up to the pharmacist and gave his shoulder a menacing shove. "Beat it."

Sheldon pretended like he wasn't intimidated. "Whatever." He shook head. "Don't expect a warm welcome when you get home, Karen."

"Good." Karen spat, and he was gone.

"My god." Mindy sighed when she turned around, catching sight of the baby. She and Sandy gathered at her right side, while Bobby and Patrick congregated at her left. "She's gorgeous, Karen. She looks just like you."

"Thank god." Bobby joked, earning a laugh from all.

Karen nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna call her Pearl. The pearl inside the oyster that was my life."

"It's perfect." Sandy sniffled, and everyone agreed.

Karen looked lovingly down. "Little Pearl, the love of my life." She sighed. "We're gonna be really happy." She observed her friend's faces, happy to see that they were all as taken with her daughter as she was. "Here, little Pearl," She shuffled so that she could place Pearl in her lap for all to see. "Meet your aunties and uncles." She could tell that her friends were touched.

"There are no words." Bobby's voice was thick with emotion as he observed his niece. "But I'm double parked." He quickly gave hugs and kisses to all before rushing out of the room to correct his traffic blunder.

"I'm starving. Anyone want some shitty cafeteria food?" Patrick suggested.

"Language around the baby!" Sandy exclaimed. "And really, I just wanna sit here and stare at Pearl."

"Go, eat something." Karen encouraged. "She'll still be here when you get back." Secretly, she was hoping for just a moment of privacy.

After some not-so-subtle nudging, the three left Karen and Pearl in favor of cling-wrapped sandwiches. The doctor left too, saying she'd be back in half an hour or so to check up on the baby. Karen gazed down at Pearl, tears running down her nose and splashing onto the newborn's forehead. She felt like she had been born today, too. Seeing her daughter gave her life a completely new purpose- this precious gift had blessed her with itself, and it was hers to hold, to love, and protect forevermore. The honor and privilege made Karen swell with pride, and she vowed to never let herself forget this feeling, because she no longer had any reason to despair, for the best thing that had ever happened to her was finally here, and it was only growing by the second.

A knock at the door broke her trance, and she lifted her head to see Larry standing in the doorway, a bouquet of flowers, a balloon, and a teddy bear in his arms. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Karen used one hand to wipe at her face. Larry entered, set his gifts down on the table, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh my god." He gasped upon seeing Pearl. "I don't- Karen, she's amazing."

"I know." Karen laughed. "I love her so much I don't know what to do."

"I understand why."

"Do you wanna hold her?"

"Really?" Larry's eyes went wide, a grin spreading across his face. Karen nodded and gently placed Pearl in his arms. It was a sight that warmed Karen's hear even more. It looked almost... Natural, as if it were meant to be.

"I left Sheldon." She broke the news joyfully. "I told him I want a divorce, and he left."

"You did?" Larry was clearly overwhelmed with all of the good fortune falling in his lap. "You did!"

"I did." Karen confirmed. "I was so confused for so long, stuck in between two worlds. But then I held Pearl for the first time, saw her face, felt her breathing, and suddenly it was all crystal clear. I know what I want from my life now, and I can see myself getting it."

"Does that include me?" Larry asked hopefully.

"It does." Karen nodded. "For both of us." She gestured to Pearl. Larry leaned forward, being sure to protect and support Pearl's head, and kissed Karen.

He gently placed the infant back in his mother's arms. "I have so much to do!" He exclaimed. I'm gonna go to the outlet mall and buy stuff- y'know, a crib, a changing table, diapers, the works! I'll ask Patrick and Bobby and Mindy and Sandy if they'll help turn the guest room into a nursery." He kissed her again, then layed a gentle kiss to Pearl's forehead. "I'll call you in a bit." He promised, before rushing out of the room, bypassing Dr. Puff as he did.

"How're you feeling now?" The kindly woman asked.

"Much better." Karen grinned. She handed Pearl over so that she could be checked over by the doctors, and suddenly remembered the card from Eugene. She picked it up off the table and read it.

_To one of the best friends I ever had;_

_I'm leaving you the restaurant. Start living life for YOU._

_Love always,_

_Eugene._

She didn't want to believe it, but he had told her himself- whatever will happen will happen. She understood. He had given up what mattered most to him when he realized he was out of time.

She couldn't help but feel that his spirit was with her somehow. Maybe even inside her own daughter.


	11. isn't it amazing what comes our way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it!!! woo hoo!!!! i'm sorry this took me so long to finish in comparison to my other fic, but i really loved working on this and hope you all like it to <3

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"Alright, little miss, whats two times two?" Bobby quizzed Pearl, who was sitting on his lap at the counter.

"Four!" Pearl exclaimed in response.

"And what's three plus three?"

"Six!"

"She's a wunderkind." Patrick said, passing out a plate of chocolate chip pancakes from the kitchen at the request of his niece.

"WHAT!?" Bobby's jaw dropped open as he placed the plate in front of Pearl, feigning jealousy in his child-like way.

"Here, Uncle Bobby, we can share." Pearl grabbed a fork from the seat next to them and handed it to him.

Karen, Mindy, and Sandy emerged from the back office. "Mornin', you guys." Karen greeted.

"Hey, boss lady." Patrick gave her a little salute with his spatula. "Care for a piping hot plate of Pearl's Pancakes?"

"Sure." Karen took a seat beside Bobby, playfully poking Pearl's stomach. Mindy took the seat next to her husband opposite Karen, and Sandy leaned through the kitchen window. "Three orders of pancakes, Chef Star."

Even through the diner didn't open for another hour and a half- one of the new things put in place by owner Karen was that the diner wouldn't open until eleven, giving her time to spend with Pearl in the mornings- the bell over the door chimed. Pearl jumped off of Bobby's lap and run towards the man walking in. "Daddy!" She cried, letting Larry hoist her onto his lap with glee.

"Hey, princess." He pressed a quick kiss to Pearl's cheek before leaning down to kiss his wife. "Good morning, gang!" He gave Bobby a firm handshake and Mindy a quick hug and kiss on the forehead before taking the last remaining seat at the counter next to Karen.

"I'm guessing that's four plates of pancakes, then?" Patrick chuckled.

"Make that five." Edward said, emerging from the break room. The staff still weren't used to seeing him smile, but it wasn't unwelcome. He had become much happier since he had been relieved of his duties as manager and agreed to only work part time.

Patrick made a quick head count of all of his friends, including himself. "Six plates of Pearl's extra-special chocolate chip pancakes." He said.

Edward pulled three chairs from the dining room to the opposite side of the counter so that he, Sandy, and Patrick had a place to sit. Bobby poured everyone a coffee (save for Pearl, who he theatrically poured a glass of apple juice), and soon breakfast was served. The group ate their pancakes, chatting about the goings-on of the town, making plans for dinner that weekend at Karen and Larry's, jokingly pressuring Mindy and Bobby with "so when are you two gonna have a baby?". It was a lovely morning, albeit an exact replica of the one before it, and the one before that, and every morning for the past three and a half years.

At ten minutes until opening, everyone got ready for the day of work ahead- Patrick, Bobby, and Larry in the kitchen, Edward manning the counter, and Pearl bouncing around wherever she saw fit, whether it be in the kitchen with her father and uncles, in the break room watching TV, or in the dining room, pretending to serve empty tables. 

"Karen, what's the special pie today?" Patrick called from the kitchen.

Karen thought on that for a moment. "Eugene's Slice A' Heaven Pie." She decided, flipping the sign on the door to OPEN.

 _Now THIS,_ Karen thought, observing the people she loved most in the world,  _This is how I pictured my life turning out._


End file.
